¡LA NOVIA DEL SIGLO!
by alice 1000
Summary: que pasa si te haces pasar por alguien, alguien a quien tu te pareces pero es completamente opuesta a ti que pasa si esa persona esta comprometida con alguien que a simple vista te detesta y no solo esa persona si no que también te quieren usar como sacrificio. pues adivine esto le paso a amu hinamori que por cuestiones económicas no le queda mas opción que aceptar el trato.
1. Chapter 1

La novia del siglo Jejejejeje este es un dorama que me encanto bueno chicos que pena por no haber subido mi otro fic espero escribir otro cap. muy pronto pero por ahora me concentrare en este fic al menos hasta que llegue al cuarto cap y después escribiré más del otro fic

POR CIERTO AMO ESTE DORAMA ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE

En una playa de las más bellas de corea había una chica que estaba saliendo del mar pues si esa chica se llama amu hinamori una joven de cabello rosa y ojos ámbares de 20 años que trabaja con su abuela para mantenerse ya que sus padres murieron cuando ella tenía una edad muy chica.

POV AMU

Que buen dia amu – me dije a mu misma – pero que es eso – se preguntaran que vi pues es unas prendas de ropa pero lo sorprendente es que una muchacha estaba en un risco arriba y estaba a punto de caer – pero que NOOOO – grite con fuerza pero no me escucho así que me lance para ver si al menos la podía salvar pero cuando la cogí vi como cambio seguro es mi imaginación el punto es que ya la saque de ahí – hay dios despierta – dije desesperadamente le iba a dar respiración boca a boca pero despertó

Pero que – dijo ella mirándome

Como que pero que – dije enojada

Huich en injusto que él me haya dejado esa era la única manera de que mi dolor se fuera – dijo ella tratando de llorar

Pero perder la vida por un hombre no es bobo – dije tratando de calmarla

Como se nota que no te has enamorado nunca o si – dijo ella y yo asentí - bueno no importa ya falle ya que pero mira – dijo ella dándome una manilla al levantarse e ir por sus prendas

Que es esto – dije confundida

Es un amuleto para que encuentres el amu – dijo ella – a ver si así no te mueren virgen – dijo ella – bueno mejor me voy gracias – dijo ella y se fue

Si no me muero virgen? – dije a mi misma – a ni importa – dije y me la puse

Amu ven rápido a trabajar – dijo una voz esa voz si es la de mi abuela mirodiko

Si abuela – dije pero no vi a la mujer con la que hace dos minutos estaba hablando

EN OTRO LADO DE COREA

Hayyy es ikuto Tsukiyomi se escuchaba una multitud de chicas pero había una en especial que estaba esperando apartada de la multitud con unas rosas

Bienvenido ikuto – dijo una joven de ojos color ámbar y cabello rosa

Hola ami como te ha ido – dijo el indiferente

Bien ten – dijo ami y le dio las rosas

Gracias - dijo ikuto pero de una se las dio a su asistente – vamos – dijo el fríamente

Claro – dijo ami pero ikuto ya se estaba yendo – Hashhh quien se cree este – dijo ami enojada

Unas horas después esta pareja que conformaba ikuto y ami estaban comiendo junto y el le dio un colar

Gracias – dijo ami

De nada – dijo el - por lo visto no te gusta el pescado – dijo ikuto indiferente

Para nada es lo que más odio tuve un trauma cuando era pequeña con el pescado – dijo ami

Ya veo no te hubiera traído aquí – dijo el

No importa pero podríamos conocernos un poco más – dijo ami

Te parece que por que nos vallamos a casar a mí me interesa tu vida o algo por el estilo – dijo ikuto fríamente

Si pero al menos me gustaría saber qué es lo que te gusta y disgusta para no tener que estar el dia de la boda si saber nada – dijo ami enojada a morir

A ti que te interesa – dijo el pero hay entro una mujer ya mayor – presidenta Nadeshiko – dijo ikuto cambiando completamente

Hola joven ikuto que lo trae por aquí – dijo la señora

Vine con mi futura esposa a cenar un poco – dijo ikuto hipócritamente

Ya vero es un gusta – dijo ella saludando a ami pero se le queda viendo el collar – donde lo conseguiste – dijo la mujer

Se lo di yo – dijo ikuto

Es tan bello es igual al que me dio mi esposo antes de casarnos – dijo ella – bueno ya me tengo que ir – dijo y se fue

Creo que cayó en la trampa – dijo utau la asistente de ikuto

Si ya veo bueno es hora de irnos – dijo ikuto pero para cuando estaba por irse ami

\- espera – dijo ella -

que quieres – dijo ikuto

solo era tu cebo – dijo ami ofendida

que más eres solo eres mi juguete y ya – dijo ikuto – que me hayan comprometido no tiene nada que – dijo ikuto y se fue lo último que vio ami era la sonrisa de utau triunfosa


	2. Capitulo 2

**Pov ami **

Es tan humillante hassss pero porque me tienen que comprometer con ese después de lo que me dijo ikuto me dejo sola así que preferí irme a casa y no en casa es peor

Ya ami tienes que casarte con él y ya – dijo mi madre enojada

No mamá sabes cómo me sentí, me sentí tan humillada – dije enojada a punto de llorar

No vez que sin eso caeremos a la bancarrota a ti no te importa ami – dijo mi madre

No, no me importa pero claro por tu maldita ambición – dije y ella me pego

Como se te ocurre ami sabes que esto lo hago por ti lo sabes cierto – dijo mi madre

Lo sé pero casarme porque mamá ese hombre es un patán me trato mal me dijo que era su juguete mamá – dije a punto de llorar

Ya mi ami sabes que esto es por tu futuro, me voy vengo ahora, acuérdate mañana es la reunión de la llegada de ikuto asi que no se te olvide arreglarte bien – dijo mi madre y luego se fue y me dejo a mi como llorando

**Pov asumí (madre de ami)**

Tengo que averiguar si es verdad no puedo casar a mi hija si es verdad lo de esa maldición pero aun así después de lo que me dijo tadase ya tendré un plan.

**Pov normal (Con un sacerdote)**

Gracias por haber venido aquí – dijo el hombre

No gracias tome – dijo una mujer dándole dinero y l

Has SSSS que cansancio – dijo recostándose cuando apareció un espíritu

Ahora viene una mujer dile la verdad – dijo la mujer vestida de negro

La verdad toda – dijo el hombre espantado por la aparición

Si toda y dile todos los detalles – dijo la mujer y luego despareció

Hash siempre es así – dijo el hombre

Buenas – dijo una mujer entrando y si es la madre de ami

Señora que se le ofrece – dijo el hombre

Quiero saber si – dijo la mujer

**Pov tadase **

Aún recuerdo a esa chica es tan parecida a ami

(Recuerdo)

Si esto va por aquí – dije a un obrero

Está bien joven – dijo el señor y se fue

Halo – dije ya que pues acabe de contestar

"_Tadase" – _dijo mi hermana

Que tienes ami como te fue con ikuto – dije

"_Mal hermano ese hombre es prepotente y hash mejor ni te digo" – _dijo mi hermana

Que paso – no alcance a decir nada mas ya que una chica me empujo y vi cómo le cayeron tres ladrillos en el casco – estas bien – dije a la chica

No tranquilo, soy resistente estudie karate así que no importa pero usted está bien – dijo la chica quitándose el casco y mostrando que se parecía a mí en todo

Si – dije pero un trabajador la llamo

Fue un gusto conocerlo me llamo amu – dijo y luego se fue

(Fin de recuerdo)

Bueno será mejor ir a casa mañana hay una gran reunión y no puedo faltar

Pov amu

Abuela, ABUELA QUE TE PASA – dije alertada

Amu – dijo y se desmallo lo primero que hice fue llevara a un hospital donde me dijeron que había una operación que hacerle y se la hicieron pero no sé cómo pagarla

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

Pov ami

Estaban arreglándome no sé qué hacer la verdad y empecé a recordar todo lo dicho por ikuto por mi mamá por todos así que tome una decisión.

EN LA FIESTA

Gracias – dijo asumí la madre de ami

Hola – dijo una mujer elegante con su esposo al lado

Como esta señor y señora Tsukiyomi – dijo asumí

Donde está su hija – dijo la mujer

No lo sé seguro está arreglándose – dijo la mujer asustada

Que no se demore, vamos cariño – dijo la mujer y luego se fue

Mamá no la he encontrado – dijo tadase

Hay esa muchacha – dijo la mujer

Señora mire – dijo un niño

Que es esto – dijo tadase

Es carta la mando una mujer pero luego se fue – dijo el niño y luego se fue

Es de ami – dijo asumí

Que dice – dijo el muchacho "_ mamá deberás lo lamento pero no quiero casarme no lo quiero me di cuenta de que no es lo que necesito por ahora pero eso no significa que no me casare significa que me tomare un respiro de esto te quiero y quiero a tadase mas que a nadie en este mundo pero creo que es lo mejor" _

Ami – dijo asumí asustada

Vamos mamá – dijo tadase

Si – dijo y se fueron de la fiesta despavorido para su casa a ver si podían impedir que ami se fuera pero fue tarde

Y ahora que hacemos tadase dime – dijo la mujer con lágrimas – como saldremos de esta – dijo

Tengo una idea mamá – dijo tadase

Cual es – dijo ella

Recuerdas lo que te dije que hay una mujer que se parece demasiado a ami – dijo tadase

Claro pero crees que nos hará este favor – dijo asumí

Si mamá le pagaremos para que trabaje la iré a traer – dijo tadase recordando que uno de los trabajadores le dijo de dónde provenía en pedido que amu le envió

Pov amu

Hay dios mio que hago – dije llorando- como le pagare a aisha – dije a mi abuela

Tranquila amu mi niña – dijo mi abuela débilmente pero se escuchó que estaban golpeando la puerta

Quien será? – dije - tranquila que yo voy vuela – dije y fui a abrir la puerta he aquí mi gran sorpresa el chico que salve esta mañana

Hola como estas amu – dijo el joven rubio – me llamo tadase es un gusto – y me extendió la mano

Es un gusto me llamo amu aunque ya te dije mi nombre – dije a él extendiéndole la mano

Necesito que hagas algo por mí, pero claro te pagare por esto - dijo el

Y que sería – dije depende de cual sea el y trabajo además el dinero lo necesito

Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi hermana ella desaprecio y tiene un gran compromiso – dijo tadase serio

Cuál es ese compromiso – dije no por sapa si no que tendría que ser la hermana de el

Se va a casar – dijo el

QUUUUEEEEE usted pretende que me case – dije seria

Claro que no solo que te hagas pasar por ella hasta que la encontremos – dijo el

Pero y si me descubren – dije

No te preocupes eres idéntica a ella – dijo y luego saco su celular y me mostro la foto Whao esa chica si se parece a mi

De cuanto hablamos – dije a él y me mostro un cheque con más de lo que necesito para pagarle a aisha - está bien cuando me tendría que ir – dije

Hoy mismo – dijo tadase

Hoy pero – dije pero no me dejo terminar

Si no puedes – dijo el

No claro que puedo solo necesito despedirme de mi abuela y darle el cheque para que pague unas deudas – dije a el

Claro y me dio el cheque

Espera aquí ya salgo – dije a el y me fui para donde mi abuela

Quien era mi niña dijo mi abuela

Mira abuela- dije dándole el cheque

Que es esto – dijo mi abuela mirándolo – es mucho dinero de donde lo sacaste amu – dijo mi abuela

Abuela tengo que irme y no será por mucho esta es una gran oportunidad además no are nada malo te lo juro abuela – dije a mi abuela

Hay mi niña está bien pero cuando volverás – dijo mi abuela

Aun no lo sé pero sé que me tengo que ir hoy – dije a mi abuela

Hay mi niña te cuidas si – dijo mi abuela

No te preocupes yo estaré bien – dije con una sonrisa

Lo se mi niña te cuidas si – dijo mi abuela viendo como cogía unas cosas para irme

Si abuela – le dije y luego la abrace y me fui con tadase

No demoraste trajiste lo que necesitas – dijo el

Si tadase gracias por preguntar

Bueno no vamos - dijo y nos dirigimos para un carro conde nos montamos y nos fuimos para su casa

Pov ikuto

Esto es lo peor comprometido con una chica a la cual solo le interesa mi dinero y ahora desaparecida que bien

Ikuto hermano como te ha ido – dijo mi hermano Kukai

Bien y tú que has hecho – dije a mi hermano

Nada menos que tu aunque ya conocí a tu futura esposa y déjame decirte que así como es de hermosa lo es de vanidosa – dijo Kukai

Lo sé pero no importa – dije

Siii bueno y utau donde esta – dijo Kukai

En el centro comercial – dije

Siii A bueno mamá y papá te esperan están enojados por lo de tu futura mujer no fue a la reunión – dijo Kukai recordándome a esa tonta

Ya lo sé ni me lo recuerdes – dije enojado

Bueno me voy tengo trabajo así que nos vemos luego – dijo Kukai y luego se fue hay maldición cuando será que se vallan estos problemas

Pov amu

Whao esta casa es muy grande – dije sorprendida

Ven te presentare a mi madre ella te está esperando a dentro – dijo tadase

Está bien - dije y luego entre a esa casa y vi a una mujer con cabellos negros alta y ya un poco mayor

Cuando me dijiste que se parecía a ella no pensé que fuera a esa magnitud – dijo la mujer

Te presento a mi madre asumí – dijo tadase

Gracias hijo pero Whao eres idéntica a ella – dijo la mujer

Es un gusto – dije tratando de simpatizar por así decirlo

Lo mismo digo niña tadase llévala al cuarto de ami y déjala descansar mañana hablas bien con ella – dijo la mujer

Si madre ven amu y te llevo – dijo tadase

Si claro – dije y luego me guio hacia arriba

Pov normal

Mira esta es tu nueva habitación – dijo tadase a amu

Whao es gigante – dijo amu pensando "_y como no lo va a ser si es más grande que mi casa" _

Bueno me iré hasta mañana – dijo tadase y

Hasta mañana tadase – dijo amu y luego tadase se fue

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia es que una bella fantasma los estaba observando curiosamente pesando que pronto se acabaría la maldición de los Tsukiyomi

.

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

,

Bueno espero que les guste esté cap. y espero comentarios si no vemos luego chicos :p


End file.
